Sisters
by xmissimpossablex
Summary: Quinn gets kicked out , Santana and Quinn go to Seattle to go find Meredith Quinn's sister but who will they meet on this journey and what adventures will cross there paths .
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS A QUICK TWO SHOT **

**MEREDITH WAS ADOPTED AT THE AGE OF 4 AND WENT TO LIVE WITH HER ADOPTIVE PARENTS THE FABRAY'S IN LIMA OHIO. BUT WHEN SHE MOVES TO SEATTLE TO WORK SHE HASN'T SEEN ANY OF THEM SINCE.**

**PAIRINGS: MEREDER, QUINNTANA, CALAZONA**

**Rated: T**

IN SEATTLE

Meredith was waiting for Cristina to come out of a surgery so they could go to the cafeteria to gossip about all the drama happening in the hospital this week when her phone vibrated.

~QUINNIE~ flashed on her phone

Hey sis I don't if you are still in Seattle but I need to talk, I need my big sister right now love you. Q

She text back saying

"Hello, yes I'm still in Seattle, what's up, come to Grey Sloan Hospital and we can talk love you too.M

Meredith looks at her phone again

~QUINNIE~

OK I'm at the airport I'll be there soon .Q

**About a half hour later**

"QUINNIE is that you" Meredith shouted

"Mere I've missed you so much" Quinn said as she hugged her big sister

"Me too Quinn" Meredith said while still hugging her sister

When they stopped hugging Meredith noticed the Latino girl standing beside Quinn

"Sorry Mere this is my girlfriend Santana she is sort of the reason why we are here" Quinn said

"Did mom and dad kick you out" Meredith said

"Yea, mom said I was no longer her daughter and dad well he didn't say anything apart from goes to hell" Quinn said with tears in her eyes

"Awe baby its ok "Santana said trying to comfort] her sobbing girl friend

"Hi Meredith Shepard nice to meet you and do you have a sister because you look a lot like one of my friends" Meredith said

"Yea my sister is called Callie Torres "she works here

"Your sister is Callie"

"Yea "is she on call I would love to see her again

"She's right here Satan" says a voice in the back

"Callie!" Santana shouts

"I've missed you so much, what are you doing here?" Callie asks in a confused voice

"Well, my girlfriend Quinn is Meredith's sister and her mum and dad kicked her out because they caught us making out in her room" Santana says still hugging

"Oh my, how did mami and papa take it?" Callie says leading them all into an on call room

"Papa is fine with it mami is starting to get used to it and you well you have a wife so I guess your cool with it" Santana says with a chuckle

"Ha ha very funny, where are you going to stay?" Callie says in a more serious voice

"Well I still have all of my sweet 16 birthday money and Q has most of hers left so we were just going to rent a small apartment" Santana says

"Don't be so silly" Callie and Meredith say in unison

"Well what else are we going to do Mere? Mom and dad hate me so they won't help with anything" Quinn says still in tears

"Quinn me and Derek just moved in to the new house that he built and nobody has bought my old house so you can have that if you want" Meredith says trying to comfort her younger sibling.

"Really Meredith, that would be amazing" Says Santana

"Of course Santana you are practically family now "Meredith said still trying to calm Quinn down

"Callie can I borrow your phone please" Santana asks

"Sure honey why" Callie says giving her phone to Santana

"I want to ring my old coach" Santana says giving Quinn a reassuring look

_~on the phone to Sue~_

"_Coach its Santana _I_ need your help"_

"_Hello sandbags what I can do for you"_

"_Quinn's mom and dad kicked her out so we are in Seattle seeing our sisters Callie and Meredith "_

"_Ok ok Sandbags spit it out I don't have all day"_

"_right sorry Coach, what I really need you to do is get some of our stuff ,we set off really late last night ,all we have is clothes ,our phones and our computers but we need the rest of our stuff like pictures and crap like that ,my parents know where we are so you will have no bother getting the stuff off them ,but Q's parents might be a wee bit harder but please don't tell them where we are they will try and send her to some bible club to try and make her straight, please coach"_

"_I will try with Q's family but I don't know about yours please tell them to speak English when I come ok "_

"_Fine but they do but that doesn't matter coach miss ya bye"_

"_Bye sandbags and tells preggo I say hi"_

"_Sure thing coach"_

"Q Sue says hi and she is going to try and get our stuff" Santana says

"Ok baby is it ok that I spend the rest of the day with mere I want to see my niece and my nephew"

"That is fine Baby ill spend the day with Callie" Santana says giving a look to Callie

"Yea that's fine S you can meet Arizona and Sofia "Callie says

"Ok well bye honey love you" Quinn says

"Bye baby love you too" Santana says blowing a kiss to Quinn


	2. Quinn and Meredith

**SO I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A MER/MARK STORY INSTEAD OF MERDER STILL QUINNTANA AND YOU CAN TELL THAT MARK DIDN'T DIE IN THE PLANE CRASH **

**QUINN AND MEREDITH**

"Quinn this is Zola and Bailey" spoke Meredith

"Hello Zola aren't you pretty and isn't my nephew just such a cutie" cooed Quinn

"Well he's my son so I would like to think so" spoke a man's voice

"MARK" shouted Quinn as she ran up and hugged him

"Of course and please please please don't ever mention the PINK BOWS "joked Quinn

When Quinn said this Meredith left the room to put Zola and Bailey for their nap

"So what is this I hear about you dating little Satan" joked mark

"Satan I thought that was Addie"

Suddenly Quinn began to cry

"Hey I was just joking about her being Satan" said mark

"I love her Mark I really do but my mom kicked me out because apparently gay people will go straight to hell" sobbed Quinn as mark just held her

"Hey I hope you not trying to steal my husband Q" joked Meredith

But Meredith didn't know that Quinn was crying

"Hey what's wrong honey has mark done something do I need to hit him or steal his very special baseball card" Meredith said glaring at mark

"I didn't do anything, I think it has all hit her now that she was kicked out and that she really loves mini Torres" mark said as Quinn's cries turned into sobs"

Meredith ran to her sister and took her off mark

"Q do you want me to call Santana for you sweetie" Meredith said now holding Quinn

Meredith felt her sister nod on her chest

"Mark babe will you ring Callie and ask her if she can send Santana over please" Meredith asked

"Sure honey" replied mark

_~on the phone~_

"_Torres what you at"_

"_Just watching a movie with Santana and Arizona while Sofia is taking her nap"_

"_Can you put mini Torres on please?"_

"_Sure one second"_

"_Hey its Santana you requested me"_

"_Yea its Quinn she really needs you can you come over"_

"_Ok tell her I will be there in two minutes and tell her I love her"_

"_Bye mini Torres"_

"_Bye markie"_

_~end of phone call~_

"Quinn Santana is on her way and she wanted me to tell you that she loves you" said mark

"I love her too" cried Quinn


End file.
